


Doctor Psychotic

by frncnluthor97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, I am very tired and this is my first time, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frncnluthor97/pseuds/frncnluthor97
Summary: She's a doctor, a deranged murderer. But you still love her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Doctor Psychotic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time and english isn't my native language. please don't be too harsh :)

"What do you n-need? Please let me g-go I'm rich I can give you anything you want just please let me---" I sobbed as my legs starts shaking. I know being afraid is the last thing I need right now but how can I not? 

"No you can't, and you shouldn't be here." she said calmly as if she didn't murder someone minutes ago.

"Please."

"You keep saying that, I'm starting to think you're asking me for a whole different reason." 

She stand and walked slowly towards me, like a lioness observing and ready to pounce her prey. She's very far for the sweet therapist that was flirting with Ronald. 

Her every single steps are adding the fear I feel, my heartbeat gets quicker quicker that think it might explode inside of my chest. I want to run but I can hardly walk and can't even move my legs, my ankle is badly injured and there's no guarantee that if I did the monster would not catch me again. 

"You're lucky I'm feeling generous today." she smiled. Like those kind of smile that would bring terror to the children and can make adults tremble in fear. 

Hermione tried to step backwards but the mysterious woman is too fast and caught her in the shoulders. She gasped in pain because of the nails that were digging in her skin so hard that it probably draw blood. 

She move her face closer to mine, I closed my eyes instantly as I felt her nose touching my cheek. She held me by my jaw forcing me to look at her, she's staring intently into my eyes like she knows what I am thinking. It is very intimate. 

"I will give you five minutes, five minutes to save your life. But be careful because once I caught you little kitten I will make your death ten times worse than him and make you suffer in every ways I can." She pecked me on the lips and retreated. The vile woman move towards the chair and sits there as if it was her throne. 

Hermione released a breathe that She didn't realized she was holding. 

'If I could get out of here alive, I'm going to make sure this bitch will pay.' Hermione thinks to herself.

"Time is tickling." 

She force herself to find the door and run. 

Run for her life.


End file.
